Needs and Wants
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara is distressed when others play tricks on her. Aang has vowed to always be there, no matter what she needs.


**A/N: I don't like this story but my friend said I should post it, so here it is. It doesn't even really feel like it has an ending in my opinion... Please review I suppose...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Needs and Wants

Aang sat, looking over the edge into the abyss below the Western Air Temple. He stared straight downward, admiring every little aspect of the canyon walls. There were cracks and rocks that jut out here and there, and several different colors meshed into one.

But the strangest thing was, he didn't even remember why he was looking at a weird old canyon. Why he was staring into oblivion for what seemed like no reason whatsoever.

That was, until Katara burst out of the temple and started verbally abusing the door. That's when he remembered. It was to get away from all the fighting. All the tension.

"I hate you! All of you! And I hope you know that!" she screamed at the closing door. It seemed like there was an answer, but it was weak and incoherent.

Aang cranked his neck to look at her.

Her hair was sprawled out over her left shoulder, falling delicately on her chest. Her eyes were a deep reddish-blue, a symptom of excessive amounts of crying. She had a look of sorrow and hate on her face, but still was beautiful as always.

She eyed the door for a few more moments, clenching her fists and turning around until she spotted Aang.

"Hey," he said, frowning at her obvious sadness, "Are you okay?"

The waterbender crossed her arms and strode over to him, sitting down.

"I'm fine, it's just... Zuko and Sokka and Toph and... ugh! I can't stand them!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aang questioned, looking at her with compassion. She put her legs off to the side, sliding closer to him in the process.

Katara nodded vaguely and stared out into the canyon as he had earlier.

"I mean... Sokka's mean and rude... he has his quirks, but ever since Zuko came here he's been ten times worse! And then there's Toph who's always in on everything that has to do with Sokka. There're all so horrible together! Even Teo does stuff sometimes and it's like they're all ganged up on me! I feel so alone and hurt..."

Aang glanced at her, and placed his hand on her knee. She looked up at him.

"You're not alone, Katara. I'm always here for you. Whatever you need... I'll be here."

She felt like she couldn't help but smile and she put her hand atop his. She watched as he blushed lightly, but disregarded it.

"Thanks... that's good to know," she replied, using her other hand to wipe her tears of distress away.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened?"

This time she shook her head.

"No, not really," she stated, "I've just had a long day."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

He gave her a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Whatever I need?..."

Aang blushed again, nodding.

"Yes... I meant that."

"Well," she started, "I _need_ a lot of things right now, but I _want_ to know something. It's just... something Toph said made me think..."

He nodded once again.

"On the day of the eclipse... you uh... kissed me. I was wondering if that was a one-time thing, or..."

Aang froze, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks again. He seemed to notice everything at that moment. How Katara's hair swayed slowly in the wind, how she'd turned his hand around and held onto it, but most of all how she was ever so slowly inching toward him.

"Not if you... don't w-want it to be..." he said nervously.

"Well then, Aang?"

"Ye-ah?"

She seemed to be only a foot away from him now.

"Since I'm distressed and all, maybe you'd like to help in making me... feel better?"

He gulped, a permanent lump in his throat, but with a sudden rush of adrenaline (or was it courage?) he closed the gap and kissed her.

It didn't last long, but it surely made the both of them feel better.


End file.
